


Heat

by Peachy_ito



Series: Yuri on ice!!! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Heats, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_ito/pseuds/Peachy_ito
Summary: Yurio (the Russian punk) has heats, his body overloads with lust, heats up violently and he has the undying urge to engage in sexual activities. He reluctantly confides in Yuuri his skating rival, hoping that he'd understand, but things turn to the wrong path for Yurio and he ends up losing his composure.





	1. Lazy encounter

"Shit...we really made it to the finals" Yuuri stated as he mindlessly flicked through all of the instagram photos of their victory. The last figure skater was called on as Yuuri took a well earned seat, he smiled a warm smile as he sank down into the soft, peachy coloured sofa. He whipped out a small blue container and dug into the 'pork cutlet container' that his mum had prepared for him, a slow devious smile appearing on his face, Viktor wasn't feeling well and Yuuri insisted that Viktor stay to rest, Yuuri could eat as much shit as he wanted.

The room was full of noise, the distant sounds of the cheers for 'king JJ' from the crowd reminding him that he wasn't the one up there, the chattering of interviewers and the clicking of cameras setting in a calm mood for Yuuri. It meant that he could relax, now that his performance was over.

"He doesn't seem too pleased.." he continued stopping to examine the group selfie they had taken about 10 minutes ago. He set his bowl down as he looked at a clearly frustrated Yurio, his blonde hair covering most of his face; his cheeks filled with a pinkish hue and his usual angry eyes staring right into the lens as though he was looking at him at that present moment in time. "Kinda haunting" Yuuri said to himself.  
He received a hard shove to the stomach forcing him further down into the chair. A red cheetah print sneaker pressed into his encrusted skating outfit, his eyes rose to the person in front of him, widening as he identified him.

Yuri plisetsky (aka Yurio) stood in front of Yuuri his hands shoved deep in his Russia windbreaker and his hood up, his bright green eyes looking down on him. His face twisted into annoyance "get up piggy, I need to talk to you" Yurio said moving his shoe off of Yuuri's chest; extending a reluctant hand out to him. Yuuri took his hand and rose up immediately shaking his hand out of Yurio's.  
"Shit! Your hand is burning hot..!" He said staring at the blonde surprised, holding his own affected hand.  
"STOP WASTING TIME!" Yurio raged, his face inches away from Yuuri's, he gripped Yuuri's arm this time pulling him along as he stormed to the bathroom, he noticed Yurio was a little breathless after shouting at him, 'jeez he must be knackered...' Yuuri thought.

Yuuri was shocked out of his mind at this point but decided to play it safe and follow him, 'whatever he has on his mind is clearly bad, it wouldn't hurt me to help him out' Yuuri thought fixing his glasses when they stopped moving, he accidentally walked straight into Yurio, dropping almost immediately to the floor.  
"Sorry! sorry! sorry! sorry..!" Yuuri earned a glare from him, Yuuri raised his hands expecting a slap but it never came. He looked up at Yurio and his eyes looked deathly tired not the shimmery green iris' he was used to seeing but rather a flat pale mint, his skin had a pinky tinge to it and as Yuuri reached out to touch his arm Yurio whacked it away.  
"Don't touch me." He forced his voice a little dry.  
"At least have some water, you're really hot.." Yuuri said quietly rising and placing the bottle in his hand.

"I'm not drinking it in the toilet, I'll be back in a minute." He muttered and made his way outside.

Yuuri walked over to the sink area and began washing his face. His hands slowed as he looked at his wrist, he one that Yurio had held him by, was a horrible reddish brown.  
"He burned me..?" Yuuri questioned aloud, he then proceeded to run it under the tap carefully; recoiling slightly when it stung.  
'i really need a nap' he said letting out a deep sigh. 'I wonder how Viktor is doing...he must be better by n-'

His thoughts were abruptly ended as Yurio came back in, his uncharacteristic entrance etching concern on Yuuri's face. Yurio shut the door softly not looking at Yuuri as he entered.  
"Well, do you want to tell me what the matter is? You really don't look uh well...normal..um like yourself is what I mean."  
Yurio sat in the sink next to Yuuri, handing him the now heat warped bottle.

"Don't speak a word of this to anyone or you're dead. Got that pork cutlet?" He warned not sounding as enthusiastically threatening as he usually was. Yuuri nodded either way, leaning against the sink his eyes widening expectantly at Yurio.  
"Say your friend had a problem-" he started.  
"I'm guessing this friend is you?" Yuuri interrupted.  
"Shut up and listen!" Yurio shouted before rolling his eyes in continuum, he looked breathless again. "Your friend has a problem and it was a sexual problem. Would you help them if they really needed it?"  
"Are you coming out? My first time coming out was a little embarrassing but my family fully accepted i-" Yuuri spoke quickly, flailing his arms around.  
Jean entered the bathroom "sexual problem eh?" His usual teasing tone present.  
"I couldn't help but overhear that this little kitten has a little problem" he cooed sarcastically, "care to share?" He continued raking back his dark waves, his steely blue eyes set on Yurio's. Yurio stared at him in complete outrage, his fists clenched in defence before shouting "stay out of my business you big fuck!"  
This only egged Jean on as he walked over to Yurio a devious smirk on his face, joy danced in his eyes. "And loook...little Russian kitty is soaking wet" he teased reaching down in the sink to yank down Yurio's jeans, exposing his damp underwear. Yurio was a shameful crimson now as he immediately pushed Jean's hands away, his jeans hitting his erection painfully as they reverted back towards his body.  
Yuuri was shocked as he watched them argue, he'd never seen Yurio like this, in lust he looked so vulnerable and tired.  
"Come on Yurio we just wanna have some fun" Jean said reaching down into his bag not taking his eyes off Yurio, he pulled out a tie and held it in front of Yurio's face.  
"What the hell is this dress up or something?" Yurio questioned, he didn't have the energy to shout anymore.  
"Maybe.." jean grinned his hands snaking behind Yurio's back, he grabbed his wrists and held them against the tap. "Quick Yuuri tie his hands!" Jean shouted playfully, he tossed the tie to Yuuri and he tied his hands to the tap, 'if I didn't Jean would hate my guts and finally get to get Yurio back...yesss!' Yuuri cheered in his head.  
"What the heck! NO! Don't you dare tie me up I'm not your bitch! LET ME GO YOU FUCKERS!" Yurio screamed kicking out at Jean who dodged most of his violent outbreak, his head whipped round as he turned his glare on Yuuri who stepped back and smiled sheepishly holding up his hands in defence, he started to laugh as the blonde cussed and swore for about 5 minutes straight; Jean who was now tearing up from laughing so much, whipped out his phone and started to call someone his fingers fumbling around from the laugher, he waited for the person to answer, his laughter subsiding to just a smirk. Yuuri dropped his hands and walked over to where Jean was standing, leaning on the sink with one arm, listening in.

"Hello, can I help you Jean?" It was Otabek's voice, deep and monotonous.  
Yurio stopped immediately a look of horror creeping up his face. "Yeah, you know how you always talked about what you would do with Yurio..well he's here now, tied up and shit wet. You coming over?" Jean questioned stroking Yurio's thigh softly as he smiled down at the ashamed blonde, Yurio gave up and held his head down glad that he had his hood on at least 'they'll probably just take pictures and go' he thought shifting his feet as they hung over the sink bowl hardly reaching the floor.  
After a long pause Otabek finally answered, his voice emanating desire, "Definitely."  
"We're in the bathrooms" jean replied and then ended the call. He lifted Yurio's chin with his fingers and looked over at Yuuri. "You can touch him Yuuri, you always talk about running your fingers through his hair-" Jean started.  
"No, no pigs will be running any fingers in my hair" Yurio said through gritted teeth staring up into Jean's eyes, Yurio knew that was one of the hypersensitive parts of his body and he didn't want to cum to piggy's touch. He gripped the side of his hoodie with his teeth.  
"Are we gonna need a gag for you kitty?" Jean teased.  
"No. Fucking. Way." Yurio said looking away his voice muffled a little by the fabric in his mouth but his tone told Jean that he was angry.  
"Then shut that pretty little mouth of yours" he replied yanking down his hood to reveal Yurio's glossy, blonde shoulder length hair.  
Yuuri immediately but cautiously reached out to touch Yurio's hair allowing it to pass over his fingers effortlessly.

'as long as he doesn't touch my scalp I'll be fine..' Yurio self noted only for his statement to be thrown out the window instantly, that damn Yuuri was now massaging his scalp slowly, dazing Yurio for a few minutes as his eyes involuntarily rolled back. He focused again when jean started speaking.

"Awww he likes being stroked, you really live up to your nickname 'kitten' don't you?" Jean joined in stroking Yurio's head too.  
"You bastards! You won't get away with this! As soon as I get loose I'll fuck both of you up. If you like your faces, stop this rubbish!" Yurio yelled yanking on the pipes that he was tied to. The other two laughed still running their fingers over his head.

Yurio hadn't packed enough medicine for his heats and he was waiting for his coach to bring some over from Russia, he had to wait 5 more hours for it to arrive. That left him in this position, he had to have some sort of sexual relief or he would fall ill, usually he would masturbate and it would subside after a few times and a few hours but this method didn't seem to work today and it was frustrating. His heats were getting worse somehow, they weren't always so violent.  
All he wanted was some advice from Yuuri but that fact that he was hard from the beginning egged the fools on.

Yurio growled in rage and tugged furiously on the pipes again, "LET ME OUT!" he barked at Jean.  
"I tell you what.." Jean started leaning on the sink close to Yurio's face, his hands on both sides of Yurio.  
"WHAT?" Yurio snapped.

Everyone looked up as Otabek entered the bathroom closing the door behind him and leaning on it. He stood and watched them, his expression unreadable.

"We'll let you go if you cum five times, you've already done it once" Otabek stated slowly walking over to where the blonde was. Yurio was silent as Otabek pushed his hand down Yurio's jeans and into his boxers. "I stand corrected. Make that twice"  
Yurio flinched, stiffening at Otabek's touch, his cheeks filling with a deep red, his head dropping in shame.  
Otabek smiled a little knowing that Yurio daren't defy him.

"Let's get him ready." Otabek said removing his hand from the 'blonde kitten's' lower garments.

'Fuck that was close. He probably thought I came to something else. I can't let him know that he's what made me...  
I can't even think it...  
Why does he have that effect on me? Fuck...why does he makes me..s-so damn... wet..?  
With..with his dark, voluminous waves that I'd so love to see soaking wet and knotted in my fingers.  
Those abyss-like black eyes...th-those eyes are like the grim reaper, they invade mine, snatching my soul.  
It's...like I can't think straight when he looks at me.  
His voice monotonous but entrancing.  
It's like listening to a bass guitar, there's only four fucking strings...yet it always has a sense of mystery, I want to feel that voice vibrate on my body, feel that familiar quickening of my heart when I'm near him. For him to hold me close to his broad chest... I'm falling for him aren't I?'

"Aren't I..." Yurio stated aloud after his intense thought catharsis, a sly, eerie smile creeping up his face. His hair covered most of his face and his green eyes were dull and just about open; his eyelashes fluttering slightly, blurring out the people surrounding him.  
'Finally they're gone..' Yurio thought as he felt the restraints finally loosen after a his brutal tugging. He slipped a hand out moving it down into his underwear. He shocked the whole room as he had unintentionally jacked off to his own thoughts, his hand quickly moving to behind his back. This wasn't enough so using his other hand Yurio pushed three fingers inside himself and started fingering himself. He winced a little at the pain as he pushed his fingers as deep as he could, setting a tortuous rhythm. He allowed his head to fall back against the mirror and his lips parted, a whimper escaping him. With the last thought of Otabek's gaze, he came in disoriented waves his body shaking, moaning shamelessly.  
"Aaahh...fuck...fuck youuu..." Yurio just about managed as his body sent delicious sparks of pleasure down his legs making them limp and jelly-like. After a few minutes of curses and body spasms Yurio's vision returned as he calmed down. He didn't feel his hand being taken out of his underwear, only when he felt the tongue on his fingers did he snap out of his thoughts.  
Otabek held his wrist and licked some of the cum off. Yurio's eyes widened immediately locking on Otabek's tongue.  
"Yurochka." Otabek was briefly surprised as he moved Yurio's hand towards Jean who licked up some of it too, followed by Yuuri.  
"Damn you're quite the little slut eh?" Jean mused.  
Yurio was completely still, shocked and sick to the stomach that he had just did that in front of them, he couldn't even move his hands as they hung lifeless down either sides of the sink that he was sitting in. His eyes searched the floor, darting around at the three pairs of shoes that stood in front of him, the pair of combat boots closed in and Otabek held Yurio's chin up looking down into the blonde's wary, crazy looking glare.

"gives me an idea actually.." Jean continued moving across the room, he smiled at Otabek and the Kazakh returned the devious smirk like they had some nasty secret to hide.  
He searched in his cringe worthy Canadian duffle bag and pulled out a terrifyingly long, thick-ass dildo. Just as Otabek released his chin Yurio's eyes widened at the sight of the toy and his defensive mode immediately kicked in.  
"NO! NO ONE WILL BE PUTTING THAT IN ME!" His Russian accent thick in the airy bathroom.  
"Don't worry mate, you'll be doing it yourself.." Jean grinned placing the dildo on Yurio's lap. All stared at his fruitless protest and then Yurio stopped; remembering that his hands were free. He got up and bolted for the door successfully escaping. He ran down the corridor and out into the paparazzi, quickly shoving the clicking cameras out of the way.

It was bright and busy and the cold hit Yurio as he entered the main streets, he looked around breathless for those bastards but they were no where to be found. The night sky hung low and was drawing in too quickly so he started off down the street at a hurried pace. Yurio was a mess stalking through the streets with his jacket hanging off of his shoulder, in a quick attempt to grab it and pull it on over his hoodie in the swarm of paparazzi he had encountered 10 or so minutes ago. His skin was covered in goose bumps; filled with a feverish looking pink tinge, a reminder that the chilly Japanese winter was nothing like the pictures he'd seen online. Cursing Yuuri silently Yurio paced on, his hair flowing around in his face in an ungodly manner, sticking to his face as he wept quietly, earning a few stares from the people in the square. He was too tired to react though, he just had to get home. After stumbling around for nearly 10 minutes he had calmed down a little and was now sat down at the little bus stop outside of a bustling ramen bar. He casually checked his phone. He had had it on airplane mode since last Saturday, he didn't want any stupid people contacting him. He turned airplane mode off and a tonne of missed calls, texts and voicemail messages appeared on his lock screen.  
As he unlocked his phone and looked through his messages he recoiled in horror at the bright red lettering. "you've made it into the figure skating modelling magazine, call us back!" He read aloud in an angry tone and he started to freak out inside like muscle-man from the regular show. He sighed finishing the ramen he had bought when he first got here as the bus turned the corner, now in his sight. He rose and waited for the bus to stop pulling his jacket closer around his neck. He wiped his eyes as he boarded the bus and paid his fare, scowling inside at the pretty Japanese yen. He headed to the back on the bus and slumped down putting his feet up on the backs of the chairs in front of him, not giving the complaining women who occupied it the time of day. 

It was a long and boring ride back to the hotel but Yurio had drowned it out with some good music, he exhaled slowly as 'acid rain' came on. The bus lights turned off after the last 2 passengers settled and Yurio turned to look out of the window as the bus pulled out, he slowly closed his eyes a little, watching the many bright blobs of light and sleek hunks of metal that passed by through heavy eyelids. He drifted off knowing his stop was the last one.


	2. Inside

He was 'rudely' awakened by the wrinkled smiling face of the bus driver as he shook Yurio's shoulder gently. His tired green eyes opened slowly as he looked up at the driver, confused.  
"Hey son...we've arrived at your destination." The driver stated calmly. Yurio rose from his contorted sleeping position, raking his blonde mess back only for it to flop in his face again. He stood up pulling his jacket on properly; gathering his phone and headphones, stumbling a little as the bus light was bright and blinding as he headed for the door, with a quick nod and hand up he thanked the driver and half jumped out of the bus.  
He looked up at the towering hotel blocks and of course his room was near fucking top, scowling to himself he barged through the almost weightless glass rotary door and seeing that the lift was full he reluctantly took the stairs, running up mindlessly. He needed to be tired, really tired otherwise his heats would stop him from sleeping and he'd have to think about it all night.

After running up five fucking flights of stairs he finally reached his room, panting heavily as he scrambled for the keys in his pocket. He pushed the heavy door open and was greeted by a cool conditioned darkness.  
"That's good..." he let out removing his jacket and throwing it on the swivel desk chair. His eyes adjusted, scanning over the boxy white furniture as he crossed the room. He opened the curtain slightly letting the thick, luminous moonlight sprawl in, filling the room with a cool aura. He was sweating a lot, his whole back was drenched even though he had been out in the cold. "Damn heats.." he commented removing his shirt, he stopped when he saw a small box on his bed, he rushed over picking it up, a small smile appearing on his face. A note was attached to it.

"Yurochka, here is your medicine. Take it NOW! Your Japanese friend said he saw you sweating like pig. Your best coach ever, never replace." He read aloud, in a quiet tone. "That little shit.." he grinned at both his coach and Yuuri's words, secretly liking Yuuri's comments more.  
"Love you coach" he opened the box and went to the bathroom to pour himself a glass of water, coming back he downed the whole glass with two of the tablets and then took a 5ml spoonful of the gross liquid medicine, he screwed up his face unceremoniously and went back in the bathroom to wash the spoon. He hadn't turned on the light but he could hear the shower running, his skin pricked up with goosebumps as his hand fumbled for the light switch. He snapped it on, a spray bottle readily poised in his hand at the shower occupant, 'wait...occupants?' Yurio thought seing a mass of greyness moving around at the bottom of the tinted cubicle. The shower turned off and they pulled back the cubicle door.  
Viktor stood in front of him a warm smile on his face as he leaned in to grab Yurio up, squeezing him tight and completely drenching his clothes. "Yurochka, baby! You're back!" He grinned causing Yurio to roll his eyes as he hung limp in Viktor's inescapable embrace. "Well how were the finals?"  
"I won first place, you soaking shit" Yurio managed his breathing partially cut off by Viktor's strong arms. Realising that he was suffocating the blonde Viktor placed him down onto the ground and crossed his room to sit on Yurio's bed; tucking into his fruit medley. 

Yurio went towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him, removing the rest of his overly drenched clothing and tossing it over to the side of the bathroom. He switched off the light as he stepped into the cubicle and let the soft waters trail over his body, raking his hair back under the slightly too hot spray. He drifted off into thought as he lathered his body with soap, closing his eyes slightly.

Only when Viktor was banging on the door and yelling, "AY! Ayyy..! Are you nearly done? I want to brush my teeth!", did Yurio realise that he had been in the bathroom for a good while. He switched off the shower and grabbed his towel from the side, wrapping it around himself. He searched for the light and flicked it on, opening the door to a desperate Viktor who rushed in and proceeded with his night time routine. "I guess I'm getting changed here then" Yurio said to himself dropping his towel when Viktor closed the bathroom door. He switched on the bedside lamp and pulled on some underwear and black jogging bottoms and went to search for a shirt in his suitcase. He looked up briefly seeing Viktor crossing the room to take a seat on his bed, yawning quietly.

Yurio slumped down onto the bed pulling on a fresh t-shirt. He quickly flicked through his phone clearing his taskbar in a robotic manner. He paused however when he saw several missed calls from Otabek, looking at Viktor briefly he quickly cleared it off of his phone and put his phone on the bedside table. He couldn't talk to, let alone think about that man right now and he really didn't want to have to go and change again when he just got settled down. He sighed heavily as he pulled the fresh sheets over his head and smiled as he thought about seeing his grandfather, who was coming to Japan to see him in a couple of days. He felt Viktor tentatively stroke his back under the sheets and his smile faded as he drifted off again, uttering a muffled goodnight to the silver haired man.  
"Sweet dreams little dumpling" Viktor replied, still typing on his laptop, he leaned over Yurio to switch off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I haven't updated this in a while, just so busy with coursework I might just explode. I will try to update/upload new chapters every week for you guys to enjoy.  
> Hope you are all doing okay! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I will be uploading a new chapter every week hopefully! Please give me some kudos lads!


End file.
